


A Fighting Chance

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping each other going after Sanaki is locked up in part 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fighting Chance

**Author's Note:**

> areyougame: March 18th - Fire Emblem, Tanith/Sigrun: Hurt/comfort - Keeping each other going after Sanaki is locked up in part 3

Tanith's shoulders were stooped. Usually she was the first to admonish her underlings for poor posture. Today, she let them be. Morale was at an all time low, the girls were tired and confused, barely able to stay awake on their Pegasi.

The rest had left her alone, but Sigrun sought her out, even in her darkest moods. She laid a hand on Tanith's shoulder, her voice the most calming thing Tanith had heard all day.

"We'll find her."

"It's just infuriating that they'd pull something like this. She's the _Empress_ ; they aren't worthy to lick her boots!"

"And I am sure she will deal with them. They can't execute her, she's too valuable alive," Sigrun said.

"I know," Tanith said in irritation. It wasn't directed at Sigrun, but everyone around her. Her fingers itched to take the reins of her Pegasus and lead her group to liberate Lady Sanaki.

"I've always felt as if...she were mine," Tanith said. It was something she'd never admitted before, not even in the secret pages of a letter or diary.

"I never had any children, or husband. I've watched her grow, scolded her and kept her safe. And now, to have her simply locked away where I can't reach her, and unable to find if she's even all right—" Tanith closed her hand into a fist. "I'll make them pay for doing this. I'll draw their blood with my own spear!"

"I feel the same," Sigrun said. "I put aside all the marriage proposals so I wouldn't be distracted from my duties. So I could stay here beside you, and keep vigil to our Lady."

Tanith leaned into Sigrun's touch. Her fury had burned down to constant embers, a frustration deep in her.

"We'll rescue her. It is our duty, our very calling," Sigrun said. "And we will make them pay for their sins."

Sigrun was the calming force of them both, the one who kept the girls in line with gentleness and their adoration of her, not with harsh words. And yet, her anger was more frightening than Tanith's ever could be, a silk-sheathed knife.

"I trust you," Tanith said. "Just let me deliver the last blow to those curs who hurt her. That's all I ask."

"No," Sigrun said gently, taking Tanith's hand in hers. 

"We'll deliver the last blow together."


End file.
